Andrew Wiggin
Andrew "Ender" Wiggin is the main character in Orson Scott Card's Ender's Game series. Beginning life as a third, Andrew is sent to Battle School as one of the children in training for the Bugger war. __TOC__ History Before Battle School Ender was the son of Theresa and John Paul Wiggin. He was a third, commissioned by the government to be born because of his genetic potential. As such, he was teased mercilessly by his older brother, Peter Wiggin. Their sister, Valentine Wiggin, took Ender's side in these conflicts. (The name "Ender" was her mispronunciation of "Andrew".) He wore a monitor much longer than usual. The day it was taken off, he was bullied by a fellow elementary-schooler, who he then defeated in a fight. It was later learned that this student was killed when Ender stomped him to make sure the kid would't hurt him again. This was the government's final clue that he was ready for Battle School. Battle School At first, Ender is isolated at Battle School. Just when he starts to make friends, he is transferred to Category:Salamander Army, where he meets Bonzo Madrid. Bonzo excluded Ender from participation in all battles practices, thus depriving him of the opportunity to learn how to fight in null space. Ender begins his own training classes with 'launchies' and later members of other armies. Bonzo is outraged by this and becomes one of Ender's most dangerous enemies. When Bonzo and seven other boys ambush Ender in the showers, Ender shames Bonzo into fighting him one on one and subsequently kills him. The IF also notices Ender's successes and gives him and army of his own. He becomes the commander of Dragon Army. The name Dragon had been retired because of it's record of being one of the most disgraced armies in Battle School. Command School His success at Battle School prompted the school administrators to advance him directly to Command School. Interstellar Travels In Speaker for the Dead, Ender has completely dropped the nickname "Ender" because of how the name is frowned upon. At one point in the book one of the characters indicates that the word "Ender" has become something like an expletive to most of humanity. When Ender turns twenty, he has to start paying taxes to the Starways Congress. He and Valentine disembark on the planet Sorreledolce to pay off his taxes. While on the planet, Andrew discovers Jane and after 10 weeks he moves on. At the start of Speaker for the Dead,, we find that Andrew (as he is called throughout a lot of the book) is living on the planet Trondheim with his sister, Valentine. He is living comfortably (as is Valentine, since she has now married a native of the planet named Jakt) when he gets a message from someone living on the planet Lusitania, asking for a Speaker. Andrew, being a Speaker for the Dead, goes from planet to planet speaking the death of individuals as they are requested by surviving loved ones. Speakers present the life of the deceased as the individual wished to be known or might have told it. They speak of the person's motives and actions without being judgmental. Their job is neither to sugar-coat the person's life nor criticize it more harshly than necessary. By the time they are done, the people listening usually learn more about the person who died then they ever knew before. Lusitania Andrew eventually answers the call to speak the death of Pipo in year 1944 s.c. During his 22 year flight, Libo and Marcao also die. Andrew settles down on the planet Lusitania and marries Novinha. Conscientiously, he creates a clone of Peter and Valentine on the first trip to the Outside. Eventually, Ender's aiua leaves his body and gives Young Peter full control of his aiua. Notes Trivia * When Peter used to bully Ender, he would count in doubles. (i.e. 1 2 4 8 16 32) * In Children of the Mind, Wang-mu mentions that Han Qing-jao told her Ender knew Korean. * There were 19 children in Ender's Launch Group (Including Ender). * 6 Children came with Bonzo Madrid to kill Ender. * Petra mentions in Shadow of the Giant that Ender was named after Saint Andrew, one of the twelve apostles and brother to the apostle Simon Peter, whom Christ called "the rock on which I will build my church" (Matthew 16:18). Quotes * "The enemy's gate is down"-''Ender's Game'' * "don't disillusion me, I haven't had breakfast yet" Children of the Mind * "I don't think it has anything to do with truth, Olhando. It's just cause and effect. We never can sort them out. Science refuses to admit any cause except first cause - knock down one domino, the one next to it also falls. But when it comes to human beings, the only type of cause that matters is final cause, the purpose. What a person had in mind. Once you understand what people really want, you can't hate them anymore. You can fear them, but you can't hate them, because you can always find the same desires in your own heart." Speaker for the Dead page 271 of 304 * "It's good to hear your voice Peter"- Shadow of the Giant Related Articles * Bean External Links * References Category:EnderVerse Category:Characters Category:EnderVerse Characters Category:Ender's Jeesh Category:Battle School Students Category:Dragon Army Category:Phoenix Army Category:Rat Army Category:Salamander Army Category:Battle School Army Commanders